


【澈汉】再喜欢你一点怎么样？

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -老师x学生ooc-警察x逃犯ooc-上司x下属ooc
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	【澈汉】再喜欢你一点怎么样？

-老师x学生ver.

“崔胜澈！你怎么又睡觉了呢？”尹净汉把书本拍在讲台上。

崔胜澈慢慢抬起头，揉揉眼睛看着讲台上的尹老师。

…嗯，因为天气炎热有点渗汗的白衬衫，连发丝也有点搭在了额头上。

崔胜澈舔了舔嘴唇，别有用意地看了一眼尹净汉。

当然，尹净汉也看到了这一下微妙的眼神，连忙理了理领子，别过头不看他。可是清秀白皙的脸蛋上还是冒出了两朵粉色的红晕。

放学后，讲台上。

尹净汉被崔胜澈半搂半抱地坐在讲台上。

“你说，你今天凶了我，现在我该怎么办呢宝贝？”

“…随…随你便。”

-警察x逃犯ver.

“哇怎么又是他？”崔警官看着警局里新贴出来的通缉告示喃喃说道。

-其实心里全是他即使在黑暗里也能闪闪发亮的眸子。  
-其实也在念想着上次去捕捉他时的情景。  
-其实也很想吻上仿佛红宝石一样精致迷人的唇瓣。

尹净汉是专门偷盗名贵画作与珠宝的有名盗贼。

奇怪的是，聪明无比的他居然在这次任务中，这么巧就偏偏正面遇上了特警部队，他扫视了一周便转身逃走。

-眼神里的失落，仿佛没有等到恋人的小姑娘。

拐个弯，遇到了崔胜澈。

尹净汉看着崔胜澈的眼睛，举起了刚刚到手的画作，挑衅地勾起了嘴角。

“你到底偷它们，到底有何目的？”

尹净汉没有回答，就这样翻窗逃出了警卫森严的博物馆。

-看来我也偷走了某人的心。  
-他这样想着，期待着下次见面。

“嘴里能忍住不说喜欢，还是会从眼里溢出来，哪怕是躲躲闪闪的目光。”

-上司x下属ver.

“啪。”尹净汉不用抬头都知道自己的方案被“狠毒的上司”崔胜澈又淘汰了。

尹净汉瞪了一眼自己的顶头上司，撅着嘴就转身要走。

却被崔胜澈喊住，本来想着会是温柔的拥抱和安慰没想到却是：

“方案，记得改，明天给我。”

尹净汉这下真的生气了，抄起文件夹就往外走，猛地把门关上了。  
步子越迈越大，影子仿佛也染上了怒气。

门内的崔胜澈已经开始头疼今晚怎么把人哄回来了。

“不要生气了宝贝～”上升的尾调尝试着完美诠释崔胜澈的内疚。

尹净汉还是背对着他，也不知道是什么表情。

崔胜澈实在是没办法了，只好把尹净汉连同他怀里的电脑一起，抱到自己怀里。

“你不要弄我，崔领导。您不是要我明天交方案吗？”尹净汉生闷气的后劲又出来了。

崔胜澈无言以对，只好低下头蹭了蹭尹净汉带着奶香味的颈窝，小心地一点点地用嘴唇啄着尹净汉的脸颊，并且顺势转换了话题：

“宝贝，今天想我几次呀？”

“一次。”尹净汉被温柔的亲吻和怀抱动摇了，放下了电脑。

“不能想两次吗，小气鬼。”崔胜澈搂紧了怀里的人。

“因为这一次就从早到晚了，没给第二次机会。”


End file.
